


Silver Confetti

by okaynicole



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Phil/Dan, Slash, YouTube, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaynicole/pseuds/okaynicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holiday Season is full of warm magic and love, and this upcoming new year is full of welcome promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Confetti

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for fluff - I brought the fluff.
> 
> I started this story over a year ago and finally decided to get back to it after leaving it sit for so long.
> 
> When I originally started this the boys were living in Manchester so flick your time machine into motion and imagine the days of yesteryear.

It was shortly ten after seven on a brisk November morning in Manchester, England. The grey skies threatened the city below with a white gleam that would have many guessing later in the day whether a winter wonderland would be arriving early before the holiday season. However, even if the flakes wouldn’t yet grace the land with their presence, the sharp wind and bitter air was enough to keep families either relaxed at home or nestled in one of the many coffee shops downtown. Somehow the warm promise from a gingerbread mocha still attracted teenagers and adults alike out of their cozy bedrooms and into the shops for their Christmas shopping. Even on piercingly drizzy and cold mornings such as this. 

Though many of the apartment buildings around the city were already insulated by their experienced residents (most used to the merciless winters England tends to bring), young tenants still left a spot, either here or there, open to the chill. Usually just being rushed in the end of the year spirit.

Apartment 4D on the 12th floor of this particular building, home to two such young people, appeared to be no different.

~~~

It was still early that Tuesday morning, perhaps a quarter after eight, when a young man, just of his mid-twenties, woke to the weather doing a number on his bedroom window. Little sticks and debris were being blown back and forth across the glass as small drops of precipitation washed the clingers away.

He could already tell from all the obvious signs that it was gearing to be a cold one today, and just as his thoughts began to lull him back to his previous dreams, he began to feel the effects of living so many floors up. The foundation of the building began to rock a lil’ and the wind was starting to express it’s loud, disapproving howl.

Howell.

With a small smile to himself he gave up the useless fight of trying to will himself back to sleep. The forementioned cold had started to seep through his meaningfully layered blankets and the socks he wore to bed the night before were now helplessly mixed in with the blue and green sheets. It was time to start the day off warmly with a fresh pot of flavored coffee in the kitchen. And of course some buttery toast to accompany what was sure to be a lazy breakfast of cereal from the pantry.

The man had decided not to bother trying to dig through the tangled mess of blue and green blankets just yet for his lost socks, choosing instead to grab a more seasonal pair from the fresh laundry. The hamper, always “strategically” strown somewhere in his room for convenience, happened to stand beside his bedside table and inside were sweats and other warm clothes to just lounge around in. From inside he had, not as easily, found one green and one red sock to dress his frozen feet and hoodie to throw on top of his lion pajama shirt.

With a sigh of contentment he now deemed himself ready to face the sure to be icy tiles and appliances of the kitchen and started the short journey down the hall. Tip-toeing toward his destination he quietly shut his bedroom door and checked to see if the neighboring room hadn’t yet been disturbed. It was still very early; being a night owl himself would usually insure three more hours of peaceful rest on most days. Yet this didn’t just feel like any other day. For reasons he couldn’t put his finger on yet, he had a gut intuition that something out of the ordinary, something a bit special, would soon make itself known.

It was an unusual feeling, but still pleasurable nonetheless. And with the soft hum of the coffee machine now started up with grounded hazelnut he allowed himself to relax into the memorized routine of setting out their favorite mugs from the cabinet and silver wear from the dishwasher. The toast could wait until breakfast was fully set out and coffee done. It was better to have a nice contrast between the hot bread and refrigerated milk anyway.

With that thought, and dishes now placed appropriately on the breakfast bar, the man let his eyes slowly close as he leaned against the counter, listening for the coffee machine to be done. What he did not expect was another, familiar noise to stir him back up.

He was met with a groggy “Mornin’ Phil” and chocolate, half lidded eyes happily staring while trying to stiffle back a yawn. The sleepy intruder glided over to the counter where his partner still stood and place a waiting morning kiss to his right cheek.

“Coffee smells good”, the newcomer sniffed, “is the toast out yet?”

“Almost”, the older man contently replied and watched as his love happily prepared the cream and sugar in both of their mugs.

He suddenly realized it wasn’t as cold in the cozy kitchen as he had just thought.

~~~

 

That morning had continued on much like anyone would of expected. After each man had their full of two bowls of sugary cereal, they held light conversation until they were comfortably shifting positions from their spot in the kitchen to the lounge area. They’ve each been up for close to half-an-hour and not much had yet to be said.

Not much needed to be said.

The youngest started to put the food items away to keep from spoiling and followed the older human, who held each of their mugs, onto the longer couch that faced the television. He rested his head, still a bit drowsy, dutifully on his boyfriend’s shoulder until the latter had finished up the last of his coffee. He had slept with a sweatshirt during the night, a form fitting black one with a silver wolf imprint, but watching the sun fail to open past the overcast clouds awoke his senses to the air prickling at his exposed skin. He had stayed up very late replying to various people on his blog page and the awful shake of not getting the necessary sleep had begun to kick in.

Yet all it took was one shiver on his part for the older man to abandon his drink. He took hold of his boyfriend’s waist and reclined their sitting position until his back was pressed firmly to the back of the leather couch. The eldest played big spoon, grabbing the crocheted afghan off the cushion to wrap around the both of them and handed the remote control to his companion.

Adventure Time was selected from an array of cartoon channels which were broadcasted to entertain the primary kids before being sent off to school. But these “men” were still very much young boys at heart and spent all of that morning laughing right along at the brightly drawn characters keeping a strong hold on where they lay.

Unlike other people of their age group, these two shared a very blessed life, free of some the responsibilities that are usually associated with being in your twenties. Phil, as brought up before, was 25; but no office was about to call him in early today. There was no nine-to-five schedule to make, trying to beat work traffic, to make busy with himself in a suit for a day. And Dan, the youngest at 21, had no morning class for University he had to rush to make. There was no cramming over a last second doughnut from the inside of a white washed dorm hall. No worry over revision, upcoming exams, pain in the neck professors, or long assignments at all. He had his wonderful alternative. The alternative that would never have been attainable without the guidance of the amazing human behind him.

He tuned the sounds of the show out and let himself just focus on being so close to that human.

There was a stream of hazelnut breath being blown past his neck while a steady heartbeat pressed rhythmically against his shoulder-blade. One arm had been laying across his waist and the hand that belonged to it was nestled around his to secure them inside their blanket. Another hand, sometime ago, had found its way to his hair; fingers playing losely with the dark brown strands.

A warmth that was unachievable before had finally washed over him. He let that warmth, accompanied by all of their memories, finally drift him to sleep.

~~~

 

Two, three, maybe four episodes of the cartoon had come and went before Phil had noticed the lack of amusement coming from his boyfriend. The hand that was grasping secure onto his own had lost its grip and the breathing from the body’s chest had evened. From his angle on the headrest he could make out Dan’s right profile and noticed his eyes lightly flicker behind their sealed lids. A full rosy color had made its way back to his cheeks, but the small, satisfied smile was really what had him rest assured his boy was currently enjoying pleasant dreams.

From the entertainment stand, that held the x-box and t.v., he could make out a small digital clock that had just recently turned half past eleven.

He knew it was still a little too early to start considering lunch, and he didn’t yet have the heart to wake his sleeping beauty. If Phil moved to become productive Dan would be right along-side him, whether putting in a thoughtful opinion or a helping hand. It wouldn’t do, not just because he already knew Dan would be running on empty, but because his current responsibility was a pressing matter that couldn’t involve him.

He didn’t need a calendar to remember that December was well on its way. It was one of, if not thee most, important month to circulate in their year. Around the world the twelfth month meant winter vacation, holidays, change of weather, and the start of the new date. There was an international spirit of joy and excitement for the promised future up ahead. It was time for family, friends, and lovers to express the feeling they privately possessed. It’s Earth’s claim to fame.

Many beautiful lights burn to illuminate the night sky like a neon sign pointing to the heavens. Voices can be heard from continent to continent that never cease to raise in order to let the good energy in. It’s hard to not be open to the love that fills the air. It’s difficult to look past this year just the same way it was impossible to reject that fateful December three years ago. Quality time in their own oasis led two friends to become accustomed to their obvious realizations, and in that safe haven made a cherished pact.

December marked a special anniversary for the boys. The completion of the third year would no question have to be marked with a very special gift. A gift that would explain all of the emotions Phil had still not quite found the words to speak. They shared many unforgettable moments together, and one might think all of the feelings would somehow already have found themselves said. But each day with Dan was an adventure to Phil. Each hour exposed something new to fall in love with all over again.

The boy simply amazed him.

In return, he just had to find an equally amazing gift. Something to give back to the boy that would hopefully fill his heart with at least a tenth of what he has unknowingly already given back to him.

But… what could that present possibly be?

~~~

 

The hours came and went on that black couch. Dan was still lost in a dream land and Phil only kept partial attention to the television. He would often catch his gaze looking past the sliding glass doors, past the balcony, and into the city below while his mind tried to shift through solutions.

It was three in the afternoon when he had finally realized there was no point waiting much longer. The weather was obviously not going to hold up long enough for him to go make himself look decent and sneak off into town. No, at some point he had focused long enough to check the weather channel and the forecast turned out to be a bust. Yet tomorrow was looking slightly more promising. He’d have to come up with a good enough reason to nonchalantly leave the flat tomorrow without being accompanied. And that would prove to be difficult enough on its own.

He figured he’d search around online later, check a few shops, try not to waste too much precious time looking like a lost puppy when he actually got there. But now it was time for lunch, he couldn’t put the grumbling in his stomach off any longer.

Somehow he had figured out a way to unravel his arms from Dan’s limp body that was heavy with a deep sleep. Looking past his shoulder, he swung his right leg over the back of the couch and pushed up with his arm until both legs were touching the back. He let the weight push his body down to the floor until, after hours laying parallel, his body was in an upright position. He had dead arm from where Dan decided mid-dream to use it as a pillow, but was slowly coming back to life enough for him to adjust his pajama shirt and bottoms where they became askew.

Quietly, he padded his way back to the front of the couch and pulled the afghan back down past Dan’s shoulders and fixed the side that had accidently got pulled. He bent down until he was almost eye-level with him and softly stroked the misplaced hair from his peaceful face.

“I’m going to make this special for you”, he whispered, “I promise.”

And with one long peck to the forehead he proceeded to make his way, for the second time that day, to the kitchen.

~~~

 

“I don’t really think I can be much of an assistance with this you know. Yeah, we have been friends a while and I’d like to think we’re pretty close... but this isn’t even for Christmas, it’s his anniver… I don’t know, maybe a holiday? Yes, a vacation. Somewhere warm , just yous two, escape the cold. Where? Somewhere he always wanted to go I suppose. Did he ever subtly mention… not that I can think of. Maybe Chris…? No wait, dear God, don’t call Chris. I’ll be there, first thing tomorrow. Yes, Starbucks at 9. And Phil…? Don’t worry. I know Dan and, whatever happens, he’ll love it. …Why? Because he loves you. Alright, tomorrow then. Bye.”

It was about twenty-past-five when he had gotten off the phone with PJ. He had turkey sandwiches set out and made when Dan had somewhat stirred himself awake. But they only were able to have a brief chat before Phil had summoned him right back off to bed. Part of that chat consisted of mentioning that the late night escapades of movie marathons and video games, no matter how tempting, were going to have to come to an end. Though the atmosphere tempted otherwise, it was not healthy to continue on knocking their sleep schedule out of whack. The world around them was moving, and they had to somewhat pick up the pace.

The other part of the conversation was a bit more vague. It was somewhat wrong, he knew, to use Dan’s drowsiness to his advantage, but he saw the opportunity and little other way.

You see, timing on Phil’s behalf was bittersweet. His older brother, Martin had made plans to visit their flat sometime in the evening the following day. He and Phil made a tradition to go Christmas shopping for their family together and plan out how to coordinate the holidays. With neither of them currently living at home with their parents, they liked to schedule properly the time between friends and family. Martin’s girlfriend Cornelia would also be joining, as the four of them also had to also take into consideration the family of their respective partner.

Some years this proved to be a challenge, but either way it always took up at least two days. So, of course, it went without saying that Phil and Dan would be expecting visitors overnight. Which was something their apartment wasn’t exactly yet presentable for. But Phil worked it. With some convincing he made the point that 24 hours would go by very quickly and time would be better spent if their chores were divided. Dan would stay home tomorrow and start with the arranging: laundry to do, sinks to clean, games to set aside; and Phil would brace the winter to pick up the groceries and a few space heaters so to comfortably get by.

There were nitches in that plan, Dan knew, but Phil sounded so sure and he was to out of it to put up a reasonably good argument. And Phil thankfully noted it took very little to watch him get situated into bed. His boyfriend could argue with the best of them if he got testy, and tired was always one step away from that type of grumpy.  
But the call was made and plans were set. PJ, one his trusted, and obviously more romantic, friends would assist him to the shops. It was already November 27th, and even with PJ’s advice, the worry was starting to set in.

~~~

It was eight-thirty that next morning when Phil had said his goodbye. He had dressed with a long sleeve shirt, blue pullover, and heavy coat before casually strolling to the elevator that led to the exit of the apartment building. With the heavy amount of rest that Dan had got the day before he was unusually alert himself and already dressed in down clothes to start with the house cleaning.

He wasn’t exactly thrilled about being left alone to do the domestic work, but once he stepped outside to put out the recycling, he agreed it was probably for the best. Besides, he was obviously the neater of the two anyway. More than once he let it be known that if he wasn’t around to give a damn the flat would look like the after math of a cyclone. Phil wasn’t about to argue with the fact, rather be thankful that it was the truth. Before Phil had grabbed his wallet and keys off the kitchen counter he noticed that Dan even had the supplies out ready to give the sink and bathtub a needed scrub and a playlist to last throughout the morning.

The younger boy kept order, and would one day be the perfect husband to an extremely privileged spouse.

Though not as horrid as the day before, the air outside was still bitter to the touch and the short walk needed to arrive downtown couldn’t be over fast enough. The shops he was interested in wouldn’t be open until ten, but he purposefully skipped breakfast in order to have a necessary chat with PJ over the variety of Starbucks pastries.

When he finally reached his destination he was surprised to already see his friend guarding a corner table with his mocha swirl latte firmly in hand.

The two exchanged their greetings, and Phil had retrieved his items from the fast forming line of early workers, when they began to go over their agenda. Martin and Cornelia would be arriving at a local café at one for lunch where Phil was supposed to meet them. The three will head back to the apartment to drop off the heaters that Phil had to remember to purchase, then after the arriving couple got settled in, head back into town as a group to do dinner and the family shopping. PJ had an afternoon class on the way to the café so he offered to help carry the bags until the reunion of the siblings. Until then the pair were to assist each other with their personal hunt, for PJ also had roommates that he cared for and, without the excuse of helping a friend, would be hard to make his great shopping escape.

~~~

 

So the morning continued on just like one would expect. The home appliance section in Debenhams had the space heaters they needed in the correct size and PJ was able to accomplish most of his purchasing in the electronics department. One, two hours of productive browsing came and went and the duo worked so well together they were able to scratch off almost everything on their respective lists.

Everything but a very important thing.

It was nearing noon and Phil still wasn’t able to locate the object that would drop his jaw faster than his wallet.

Many sales associates road his tail, hankering on about being of assistance. But what assistance could anyone possibly be if the answer to “what are you searching for today?” was “I’m not sure”? One simply doesn’t explain these things, and poor Phil, for some time he actually tried. Nothing he was shown in any department store was correct. They didn’t fit the person, the occasion, or the emotion he was trying to express in one simple gift. He gave up on the workers after the sixth store.

PJ felt helpless watching his friend, who did not easily become frustrated, slowly giving up for the day. He had gave all the suggestions he could muster, but like the various employees, he realized it ultimately came down to what Phil saw that others could not.

It was a quarter-to-one when the young men walked out of cd outlet completely defeated. The café that they were supposed to be meeting at was a couple of blocks down the main street, but with the amount of bags they had gained they decided to take the shorter route through a side street where the traffic wouldn’t nearly be as bad. It was around the day where the holiday shoppers and tourists were braving the outside and consequently making navigating that much more difficult.

Through the pedestrian walk they crossed and rounded the block to a quieter side street with PJ making the majority of light conversation along the way. Though serious himself, he hated the mood that engulfed his usually high spirited friend.

And all along the pavement he just talked. He spoke about family, winter break, a new haircut he was looking into before seeing his parents for the holiday. It was a one sided conversation, he knew, but he was secretly hoping, through all of the ramble, that he would magically say the right thing.

What he didn’t bet on was that it was practically useless. In one ear and out the other was PJ’s words, because only thoughts of Dan were occupying Phil’s mind. He didn’t have words, but he had his thoughts and memories that were his only clues for the boy he was supposed to be shopping for. Yet nothing was good enough. Everything from his boyfriend’s slightly crooked smile that lit up his mood, to his puppy dog eyes that bargained for him when he wanted his own way was being accounted for.

In Phil’s eyes he was priceless. Worth more than the common gift wrapped possession. He was his world and had been since the days when their relationship was playful and being tried on for size. Unlike other internet originated flings, they were in this for the long run.

But what in the world was worthy of a statement such as that? How do you present to someone “I love you” and mean it?

And there it was.

He had looked up from his thoughts to sidestep an elderly woman in a wheelchair when the window across the road and two buildings away caught his eye.

The lights carefully placed in the display had illuminated the glass, calling him softly in. And without another thought, he grabbed PJ’s elbow while in mid-sentence and dragged him across the street.


End file.
